The After War
by Fangirl Extraordinaire
Summary: What happens after the war with Gaia? What happens between Percy and Annabeth when the Eidolons come back and Annabeth is almost killed?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so suggestions are welcomed! _**

**_This is after the fight with Gaia (assuming the everyone lives). _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did. _**

**Annabeth**

At this point I was seriously annoyed. I had checked Percy's cabin, the lake, and even the showers (mental imaging NOT appreciated), but I couldn't find him anywhere.

As I walked into the sword arena I immediately knew something was wrong. The amount of disembodied heads from target dummies tipped me off.

"Percy?" I asked hesitantly when I saw him, he didn't look quite sane with hair going every way, a slightly crazed look in his eyes, and his shirt in tatters.

"Oh, hey Wise Girl." He said turning toward me clicking riptide back into a pen. Being one of oldest campers at 19 a lot of people looked up to Percy, but all I saw now were scared little ones watching from the top if the arena wide-eyed with fear.

"Um, are you okay Perc? I've been looking for you all morning."

"Fine, I woke up and decided to come here." Percy said curtly, he made a show of making sure that I knew he didn't want to talk. "Look, I better hit the showers before breakfast." he pecked me on the cheek and swiftly left the arena.

I ran -no- sprinted to Chiron, I rushed in and he looked up at me as if expecting me. He was in wheelchair form wearing his '#1 centaur' shirt while reading by the fire.

"Chiron something's gone wrong."

"Yes, so I have heard from a few frightened campers. A younger camper went up to him earlier this morning hoping for some training, he ended up in the lake."

I felt my mouth drop open, this wasn't Percy, this wasn't Percy at all. The last time he had acted this way was when we were on the way to Rome during our quest to defeat Gaia. He, Jason, and Leo and been possessed by Eidolons. They caused the boys to go mad. Leo fired on the Romans (long story), and Percy and Jason almost fought to the death (longer story).

"Chiron you don't think, Eidolons. Percy and some of the others were taken over by them. You don't think..?"

"I fear so dear," it was apparent that he had thought this through already.

"Thalia has also been different since she arrived. I think it would do them well if you took them both to Piper."

"But what about capture the flag tonight?" I asked with dread, so much power in one game wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Let's let it play out. I do not wish to see what would happen if the Eidolons learn that we know of their return."

The rest of the day I was filled with dread and worry. At points Percy would seem almost normal, like my seaweed brain, but at times he got a dark glint in his eye that made me want to cower in fear.

If I'm actually being completely honest I didn't want to be around Percy at all. If it weren't me being afraid for the other campers I would have made up some excuse like 'archery training', but I didn't feel like fishing anymore campers out of the lake.

I tried to keep him talking throughout the day, trying to keep his mind off of whatever his was thinking.

It seemed like a good idea, being on the lake, because it usually helped him feel more connected with everything, but I still had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as we talked so I made a silent prayer to Poseidon for anything that might happen.

"So, Capture the flag tonight. You, me, along with Thalia and Nico are all on the same team for once."

"So we'll win like we always do. Nothing new." He replied. It made me worried because Capture the flag was one of his favorite games, he never just waved it off.

"How about a picnic on the beach tomorrow? We can invite Grover and Juniper."

"Not tomorrow, I'm going to see my mother."

This wasn't right either. Percy always told me when he was going to see his mother, and I always went with him.

"Percy what's wrong? Your acting off, this isn't you. Chiron had to pull a camper out of the lake this morning!"

"I was training this morning and the kid snuck up on me. Not my fault."

"Percy!" I grabbed his wrist hard and looked him straight in the eye. I was tired of this. "This isn't you! Throwing people into the lake!"

"Well maybe this is the new me." He had that dark glint in his eyes again.

I felt something wrap around my waist and I was suddenly pulled to the bottom of the lake, I kicked and kicked but I couldn't reach the surface.

I knew the drill. Don't freak out, you'll lose your air faster but I was finding that difficult. I prayed HARD to Poseidon. I was hoping that he would translate my "*garble garble*" into "Your sons gone crazy and now I'm DROWNING."

Luckily something must have gone through because bubbles started forming around me and eventually I could breathe even if I was still being held down.

I didn't want admit that I was shocked, but I was.

This proved to me that my boyfriend was gone.

It proved that the Eidolons wanted revenge.

It was only a couple minutes before the rope untied itself and let me swim to the surface but Percy was nowhere to be found.

When I surfaced Chiron was galloping towards the dock with my half-brother Malcolm on his back.

I climbed onto the dock and coughed up water.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled as jumped off Chiron's back and ran to me.

"Are you okay? What happened? I saw somebody at the bottom of the lake and ran for help!"

"Calm down Malcolm I'm okay. And Percy lost his temper. If it weren't for Poseidon..." I stopped my sentence because I saw a camper running towards us like somebody had lit his pants on fire (which has happened before). He was breathing heavily and was looking straight at me with fear in his eyes. I knew what this meant.

Percy had finally cracked.

When he spoke he was to winded to form a complete sentence, but I understood him perfectly.

"ANNABETH... PERCY... THALIA... NICO... WOODS NOW!"

Chiron threw me onto his back and galloped to the woods

When we arrived I saw Percy with Riptide drawn, Thalia with her sword and shield, and Nico standing between them.

And then Percy charged.

**_Haha! Sorry guys cliffhangers are sorta my thing(: Review if you would like me to continue! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I felt so special for the amount of commotion I got on my first chapter so thanks everyone! _**

**_This chapter is dedicated to monkeyjoe! (Nice name by the way) For reading my mind! _**

**_Disclaimer: I am not and old man that writes about mythological creatures and demigods going on amazing adventures and falling in love/:_**

**Percy**

I felt like I was having an internal battle with myself. When I fought with Kronos I felt like I was fighting with 100 swordsman but when it was against myself it was a 1000 times worse. And it was because I knew my own strength, my own moves, and me.

Knowing your opponent makes a fight 20 times worse, and that's because you know their weak spots, and they know yours.

The entire time when things were going on through the day I was having this internal warfare.

As I woke up I didn't feel quite right. I should have immediately known that something was wrong but I had felt worse, so I pushed the feeling aside, and we had Capture the Flag tonight! Annabeth and I were finally on the same team as Nico and Thalia! And I had a few tricks up my sleeve for the Hermes Cabin, so I tried to push the odd feeling out of my head. Which was a bad idea. As soon as I had decided that this wave came over me. I had this happen before and I didn't like it, this ripple of calmness that glides over your body. At first it feels good because your completely relaxed but before long you come to realize that you no longer have control of basic things such as moving, talking, or being able to control yourself.

You can feel yourself doing these things and your completely aware of it but you have no CONTROL over it which is the worse part.

I fought against my self as I disembodied some of the training dummies, knowing that this was just one of the Eidolons opening acts.

I felt TERRIBLE as I threw one of the kids in the lake when he came down for some extra sword practice. I felt even worse when I watched him get scooped out of the lake by four campers.

The worst feeling was when Annabeth walked into the arena. I knew what Eidolons were capable of and I also knew that they didn't care who got hurt even if it was someone I loved. I felt like screaming for her to run but I didn't have any control over it.

I fought as hard as I could, trying to rip myself from the Eidolon, and although it felt as if I was being burned alive, trampled by and ox, and being run over by a truck I knew that it was no use. I could tell that the Eidolon was holding on for all that it was worth.

I was happy when Annabeth ran from the arena, and I hoped that she stayed away until I could control myself. As I ate breakfast at the Poseidon table alone I could feel all eyes on me. I wished that I could explain about the Eidolon but I couldn't.

After breakfast I wished that Annabeth had stayed away. I could see the panic in her eyes as she laced her fingers through mine and pulled me down to the lake and into a canoe. Although I was happy that I felt strong with the water I also knew what a chance Annabeth was taking with me.

Which is why I felt terrible about what I did.

When your possessed by a Eidolon you can feel what their going to do, and although they have control over EVERYTHING you have control over 1 thing. Your powers. Which is why I felt terrible.

As I felt the Eidolon going more and more towards riptide I did something that Annabeth would never forgive me for in a million years. I felt the pull in my gut and then it happened.

I pulled Annabeth to the bottom of the lake.

The next thing I felt was the boat rowing itself to the side of the lake. I knew what was going to happen, because I knew that Thalia was also possessed. And I hard as I fought it was inevitable. You knew that the Eidolons had planned this because Thalia was in the exact spot in the woods where she was supposed to be. As she saw me she drew her sword and I did the same. I could see Nico running towards us in the corner of my eye and as he put himself between us I knew that there was no hope.

The only thing that kept the internal battle going was when Chiron trotted up with Annabeth.

And that's when I charged towards Thalia with Nico in the middle. As my sword was about to collide with Nico a figure blurred across my vision taking down Nico and my sword with it.

And that's when I saw riptide sticking out of Annabeth's stomach.

**_Until next time my fair readers(: (Sorry if you wish to stab ME in the stomach:)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long but when you guys don't review I don't remember to update! SO REVIEW! A big thanks to Percabethlovefromabove for the threat that reminded to me to update, it's nice to know that SOME of you people care what happens to my story! So review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did..._**

**Annabeth 2**

I had, had some bad luck to say the least. I had nearly killed myself in the Sea of Monsters, died in the Labyrinth, died again during the 2nd Titan war, lost my boyfriend because of Juno/Hera (take your pick she's equally annoying in either form), and then fallen into the depth of Tartarus. But this had to be a new low for me.

Getting stabbed by my boyfriend.

It's not him, I had to remind myself constantly, he's possessed, but it was difficult. I saw the wild look that he had gotten in his eyes. I saw that look everytime he battled monsters. It worried me, making me think that maybe it really was him, but I pushed that thought out of my mind. Percy needed me... I got up and cursed in pain, but a firm set of hands pushed me back onto my cot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jason laughed. "You are in no shape to be going anywhere."

"Jason! I thought you weren't coming back until Christmas!"

"Yea, well when Chiron IM'ed me a couple days ago saying that Percy Jackson stabbed the only person in camp that he's scared of, well I figured something was up and that I could come back a couple weeks early."

"Wait, you said that IM'ed you a couple _days_ ago... How long have I been out?"

"I can answer that for you," My half-brother Malcolm walked into the room. "Nice to see you finally awake there Anne. Percy's been kind of worried"

"Kind of?" Jason exclaimed, "I was standing guard outside and stomped up the stairs and nearly ripped my head off when I said that I wasn't going to let him see you."

"Okay okay, he's been extremely worried, but Chiron isn't letting him see you until he's got himself under control again. For the past three days Percys' been at the Big House at the crack of dawn fighting with Chiron to come see you. But he won't budge."

"I've been out for three days? And wait, Percy has control of himself again? And why can't he come see me?" I asked the question frantically, I wanted to see him too. My seaweed brain needed me.

"Annabeth," Jason said carefully seeing the panic in my eyes, "Right now all you need is rest."

"No," I said looking at him straight in the face, "I am going to see Percy."

"Anne," Malcolm said soothingly, "We'll go get him for you. Just please stay here." I looked at him skeptically, he passed a look of understanding to Jason who nodded and sat in the chair beside my cot.

"So tell me why I can't go back to my cabin."

"Because you in recovery, and we need to keep an eye on you apparently."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your ran head first into a battle, and almost got yourself killed in the process. Had not Percy been able to snap out of it at the sight of you, you would be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't here for it first hand, but apparently Percy was just about to stab you again when he finally regained control of himself."

"Oh brilliant." I moaned.

"Here's Chiron." Malcolm said, with Chiron right behind him.

I crossed my arms and let out a puff like a small child. "I said I wanted to see Percy."

"My dear Annabeth, it warms my heart to see you well but my dear the risk-"

"Minimal!" I cut him off. He looked at me sadly shook his head at Jason and Malcolm and left the room with the two boys trailing behind him.

I sat in my cot looking at ceiling wishing I could leave, but I could hear pacing the porch, even into the dark hours of the night. I thought about what would happen if I could go see him. Even if I actually made it out of the infirmary and to Percy if he had another freak attack there was no way I could defend myself. Nectar and ambrosia could only do so much at one time, even though apparently I had been out for a couple days. I was looking around the infirmary when I heard footsteps outside. I would know those footfalls anywhere.

"Percy!" I called out, knowing that he would be able to hear me.

was surprised when the door opened and Jason strolled in, holding the door open longer than necessary before closing it behind himself.

"Just because you would do the same thing for me doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with this, I'll be outside. Listen for my signal, Chiron should come check in on her soon."

"Thanks man." Percy came into appearance taking of my baseball hat. "There you are," He smiled at me sheepishly "Thought you were never going to wake up." He came over to my bedside, sat down, and looked back up at Jason. "Thanks man I really appriciate it." Jason smiled at him and then closed the door behind him. He looked over at me sheepishly. "How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Well I have been better. You know getting stabbed by my boyfriend wasn't exactly the highlight of my week." He winced as if remembering. "Percy, look at me." He looked at me and I took his hand. "Its going to take a lot more than some pissed off spirits to tear me away from you, I promise." He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"I know but I keep thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't been able to control myself, you would be gone right now Annabeth. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened."

I grabbed his chin and looked at him square in the face "You listen to me Percy Jackson, don't you _ever _think like that. Your giving the Eidolons exactly what they want. You are not leaving me again. I refuse to have that happen. You and me, we're a team until the end, and I don't care if I go down fighting with you, but I am going with you no matter what. I don't care if the gods themselves try. I love you, and nothing on the plant is going to separate us. And if you try to leave me behind, I swear on the River Styx, that I will hunt you down, I've lost you to many times, and I don't feel like losing you again." In that one moment everything was perfect, I didn't care what had happened. But just the fact that everything we had been through, we had been through together, and it gave me hope.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." And then he kissed me, and the world slowly melted away around us.

_**Hey guys(: Hope you enjoyed that last chapter! And might I remind you, if you would like me to continue follow & review! Until next time!(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So guys I really hate wasting a chapter like this but I need to. I am extremely privileged to see all of you guys from so many different countries reading my story! But I really need you guys to review that way I know what you guys think, and see if I can improve on anything. So I will not post a new chapter until I get to 25 reviews! So review! That is all(: **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay! 28 reviews! And to everybody demanding for new people, don't worry about that I got it covered(: I just figured you wanted to make sure that Annabeth didn't die(: And to Neusuada, yes the plant. I meant to write that... but for your sake I decided to change it to planet(; And also to the guest asking about how Percy knew everything about the Eidolons, did you read the Heros of Olympus series (which is still in progress)? If not PM me and I'll explain! Well guys just keep reviewing and don't forget to follow! And sorry its taken so long for me to write. It's hard to keep it going and make it good too...**_

* * *

**Percy**

Okay, there's something that people have to understand. That when you're being possed by an Eidolon its takes something big to pull you out of it, to make you just so pissed off that you snap out of it, and trust me, the sight of me ripping riptide out of Annabeth's stomach was enough. After finally snapping out of it I leaned over Annabeth screaming at Chiron to help her, while Nico had to tackle Thalia because she was about to stab me because I was paying attention to Annabeth.

Confused? Welcome to my life.

After we sent Annabeth off to the infirmary and got Thalia calmed down I went to Piper, knowing that she would be able handle it seeing as she had done it before. But as I neared the Aphrodite cabin Piper didn't come out and greet me like she usually did, instead Mitchell came out and waved.

"Hey there Percy, feeling better?" He looked unsure.

"Um, yea. I just needed to see Piper. Where is she?" Mitchell's face flooded in relief when he saw that I was under control and he understood almost immediately what I needed, because he looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Percy, Piper left like two days ago to spend a couple weeks with her dad."

"Oh gez, well then, who's the next best charmspeaker in the cabin?"

"Lacy!" I saw her run to the door and stop abruptly when she saw me, a look of worry on her face.

"Oh, hello Percy." She said uncertainly.

"Hey Lacy, I was wondering if you could come to the Big House with me. I really need you help." Her face, like Mitchell's, flooded with relief when she saw I was myself and she responded much more pleasantly then than the first time.

"Of course! I hope your okay." She saw the stricken look on my face that I had been trying to hide.

"I'm fine, something happened to Annabeth, and well. We need to get this Eidolon mess straightened up. Like right now."

"What happened?" Mitchell asked, serious now.

"There was a happening with Thalia and I, and Nico tried to seperate us but I charged and Annabeth threw Nico out-of-the-way."

"Oh no! Is she okay?" Lacy looked terrified and Mitchell had a serious look on his face.

"We're not sure. They took her to the infirmary just a little while ago, I don't know anything yet. In the mean time we need to find Thalia and get this mess straightened out."

"Of course." Lacy turned toward Mitchell, "I'll be back soon." He nodded at us both and she turned back to me. "Lets go."

It took us over an hour to find her, and by the time we wrestled her to the big house Chiron had already come back form the infirmary, he had a look on his face of pain and stress.

"Chiron?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry Percy. I don't know." I fell into a nearby chair and put my head into my hands, knowing that I could be responsible for my best friends death.

"Percy," Lacy put a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry they'll take care of her, she'll make it through."

"Will is with her now, and we'll know soon. In the mean time lets get this over with shall we?" We walked over to one of the tables and shoved Thalia in a chair, and then I went and sat across from her.

"Okay now," Lacy said, "Keep in mind, only Piper's ever done this before, so I'm not sure how this will work, or even if it will work at all. She's only ever explained the idea of it." I nodded and Chiron stared at us intently.

"Okay so," Lacy took a deep breath "Eidolons, show yourselves."

I felt nothing, but I could see that Thalia's eyes had turned gold.

"Well one is better than nothing," Lacy muttered and looked at Thalia in the eyes "Why have you come here?"

_"To avenge our mother, for she is the one who gave us life."_

"Okay, so why didn't the other one of you come when I called it?"

_"The strongest of the Eidolons cannot be tamed that easily."_

"Great!" Percy said exasperated. Chiron came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will now leave your body. You will never return to it." Lacy said, her eyes locked on Thalia's.

_"I will leave this body. I will never return to it."_

"Go."

_"I will go. But you must understand that this is not the end. There is a greater threat. Do you understand?" _That struck Percy's nerve. He figured that he and Thalia were not the only ones, but he didn't like the sound of this "greater threat".

"I do." Lacy nodded, and Thalia fell out of the chair with a thud.

Two days later Percy met up with Jason on the porch of the big house.

"Percy! What's up man?" Jason hadn't changed much, he had gotten taller but still looked like the same-old same-old blond superman.

"Nothing much, possessions, stabbings,"Percy cringed at the last word "The usual."

"Or maybe a little unusual?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe a little. It's not everyday that Annabeth is stupid enough to get herself stabbed in the stomach."

"And it's not everyday that it's her boyfriend that stabs her."

"That too, anyway Chiron's inside. I heard something about protection detail?" Percy smirked.

"Ugh."

"Yeah well apparently I'm not trustworthy until Piper gets home. And you're the only one at camp who can take me."

Jason smiled, and then suddenly became serious "How's Annabeth?"

"Okay, she'll be fine, but she still hasn't woken up." He had a nervous look on his face, but he couldn't hide it.

"Hey man, don't worry. She's a fighter. It'll take a lot more than you stabbing her to kill her. She probably wouldn't die anyways even if you had run through her heart just because she'd have to kick your butt for it." Percy nodded but still looked unsure. "Like I said, don't worry. I'll go look out for her, you just worry about getting straight in the head." He added with a chuckle "If that's even possible for you."

"Thanks Jason."

"Anytime man."

Percy spent the rest of the day in his cabin until he heard that Annabeth had finally woken up. He was frustrated with Chiron because he wasn't there when she had woken up. Although he knew where Chiron was coming from when he said that he was still to unpredictable that didn't meant that he liked it. Jason and Malcolm ended up helping him out. Malcolm supplied Annabeth's cap and kept Chiron busy for him, and Jason allowed him through.

Annabeth was happy to see him to say the least and as he walked out of the infirmary and headed back to his own cabin he couldn't help thinking to years later when everything was finally over and done with. No angry spirits, no angry gods, no one being possessed. Just him and Annabeth.

Percy was abruptly pulled from his day dream as Connor screamed his name "PERCY! PERCY!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Travis, you'd better come quick."

"What's happened?"

"I think you should see for yourself."

As they neared Cabin 11 Percy could see a large group of campers in the front of it, and he could just make out Katie's frantic voice.

"Travis please! You don't have to do this!" She yelled. As Percy made his way to the front of the crowd he could see Travis holding a dagger in front of him, pointed inwards to his own stomach.

"Connor! I want you to find Lacy and bring her here; now!" He moved behind Katie as Connor rushed off in the other direction "Katie, keep talking to him, talk about things that only you would know."

"Will that make him come back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but it may give us enough time to get Lacy to him." She nodded and walked forward.

"Hey Travis," She said in a soothing voice as she inched toward him "Remember the afternoon we spent in the forest, just you and me? We went on that nice little picnic, and we just laid around and watched as the sun went down and the stars came out? And some how nobody knew that we missed dinner. That was the best night. So how about you put down the knife and we can go back to that little place in the forest. Just you and me." Travis had a confused look on his face as Katie wrapped her hand around the dagger and pulled it slowly out of his hand. "I can bring some sandwiches and we can just lay there." With one last little tug she removed the dagger from his hand and passed it behind her to Percy, just as he took hold of it Travis dug his fist in to his stomach and when he realized nothing had happened howled with frustration.

_"You may have stopped me today but you cannot hold out forever."_ His voice was hollow as he yelled at the campers _"You foolish demigods do not realize what is yet to come."_ He looked straight at Percy _"For there is still a greater threat."_ And with that Travis crumpled to the ground.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed! Now that school is over I'll be able to update both of my stories a lot more! **

**Well please favorite and **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
